


Until We Meet Again

by Linz2



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linz2/pseuds/Linz2
Summary: Mantis meets an old aquauntance during a vacation to Xandar.





	Until We Meet Again

It was a pleasant day on Xandar. The suns were shining, and the sky was clear and bright. The Guardians of the Galaxy were taking a well-deserved break after a very tough job. Drax and Groot were hiking along the beach, Rocket was making some upgrades to the Milano's turbine boosters, Gamora was making herself some Yaro root stew, and Quill was taking a nap. Mantis had originally been hiking with Drax and Groot, but she had wandered off, and was now lost somewhere in a cave. She had her comm link with her, but if she wandered too deep, she might not be able to get a signal. This; combined with the fact that she couldn't see, and therefore didn't know whether she was heading deeper into the cave or out of the cave; made her incredibly uneasy.

 

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" She called out. The only response was the continuous dripping of water. Sighing, she wandered forward, before suddenly tripping and falling to the ground.

 

As Mantis began to get up, her antennae suddenly light up, accompanied by the dull sensation she got when she touched someone sleeping. She looked down, and recognized the one she had tripped on as Nebula, Gamora's sister.

 

"Nebula?!" She gasped. Nebula was unconscious, and leaking orange liquid. She did not look to be in good shape. "Oh dear…" she said, using her abilities to awaken Nebula.

 

"Ugh…" The weary Luphomoid groaned. She looked confused when she saw Mantis. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

 

"I could ask you the same thing. You're all beat up! That orange liquid you're leaking… is that blood?” Mantis asked.

 

"It's hydraulic fluid. It allows me to move my cybernetic parts." Nebula said.

 

"That's 95% of you!" Mantis said.

 

"Yes, I suppose it is." Nebula said flippantly.

 

"Let me get you back to the Milano." Mantis said, picking her up and carrying her, bridal style. Now that her path was illuminated by her antennae, she was able to find her way out quickly, a flustered sensation coursing through her, courtesy of Nebula. Drax and Groot were waiting for her outside.

 

"I am Groot?!" Groot said in a concerned and confused tone.

 

"I was in the cave, when I found Nebula. She needs help, where's the Milano?" Mantis replied.

 

"Rocket finished his upgrades, he's taking it for a test ride." Drax said.

 

"Oh, no…" Mantis said.

 

"Why do you even care for me? We've never met before." Nebula said.

 

"Because you need help. I want to help people who need help." Mantis said. She felt sudden gratitude from Nebula, and smiled at her, before looking up again with a concerned expression. There was a village in the distance… taking a deep breath, Mantis took off running towards the village.

 

It was a long and tiring run. Mantis could barely feel her feet by the time she stumbled into the village. Nebula was covered in hydraulic fluid she had leaked by now, her features paralyzed in an expression of pain.

 

"Nebula, can you speak?" Mantis asked.

 

"Little… few wor… at a time…" Nebula stammered. Mantis frowned, before running into a nearby mechanic's warehouse.

 

"What in the world?!" The mechanic said.

 

"She needs hydraulic fluid, right now! Please!" Mantis pleased. The mechanic stated at her in bewilderment for a second, before nodding. Mantis sighed in relief, knowing Nebula would be okay.

 

A few hours later, Nebula was right as rain, standing outside the warehouse with Mantis. Mantis had sat beside her and talked to her the entire time, to lighten her mood. It had worked, very well.

 

"That was… frightening. I still don't even know what happened to you in the first place." Mantis said.

 

"I had heard rumors that Thanos' army was mining in those caves. I was wrong, thankfully. I didn't even encounter any other sentient beings. But what I did encounter was an angry Selkbenter. It caught me off guard and wanted to eat me, and it only stopped when it realized I was inedible." Nebula said. Mantis shivered at the thought. Selkbenters were dangerous beasts native to the caves of Xandar. According to Quill, they were a lot like a Terran species known as grizzly bears.

 

"That sounds very frightening." Mantis said.

 

"Yeah. I could have fought it off in daylight, but that's the problem. Selkbenters don't do daylight." Nebula said.

 

"Yeah…" Mantis sighed. "I really admire your dedication, you know. I could never be as determined or as brave as you." She said.

 

"You just carried me all the way here, for no good reason. That's serious dedication." Nebula said.

 

"I already explained why I did it. You needed help." Mantis said.

 

"After what I've done, I'm surprised someone like you thinks I deserve help." Nebula said.

 

"We both served creepy old men that planned to destroy the universe." Mantis pointed out.

 

Nebula paused. "That's true. Well… I should probably get going. But… thank you for what you've done, Mantis. I have a lot of respect for you." She said, placing her hand on Mantis's shoulder. Mantis felt a warm and happy sensation that was very surprising coming from Nebula.

 

"That's more than respect. And you're not the only one who feels so." She said, blushing in astonishment. Nebula paused once again, a nervous look in her eyes. A smile teasing the corners of her lips, she allowed Mantis to hug her, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

 

Mantis stepped aside, smiling. "Until we meet again, Nebula. Until we meet again."


End file.
